The present invention relates to an electric equipment unit and a vehicle on which the electric equipment unit is mounted.
Generally, vehicles on which a fuel cell is mounted carry a plurality kinds of electrical equipment. The plurality kinds of electrical equipment include an inverter which is connected with a drive motor provided in a front part of the vehicle, and a fuel cell module which is disposed underfloor of the vehicle. These kinds of electrical equipment are connected with each other by a cable. For example, JP2010-251182A discloses such a structure.
In the conventional art, when a frontal collision of the vehicle occurs, stress produced from the collision is transmitted through the cable and causes an impact on the connecting portion of the cable with the fuel cell module which is disposed rearward of the cable. Therefore, there is a possibility of damaging this connecting portion of the cable with the fuel cell module which is disposed rearward of the cable (hereinafter, may simply be referred to as the “cable connecting portion”). Note that a similar issue may arise also in a case where a rear collision of the vehicle occurs.